


Silent Pleasures

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Hannigram Smut [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Bottom Will, Cannibalism, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Everyone is a Cannibal, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dinners, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kinky, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Trust Kink, Vibrators, Will is a Cannibal, everything is people, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a dinner party at Hannibal's, Will tries to keep his composure as he has a vibrator inside himself, and Hannibal is controlling it.</p><p>(Part 6 of Hannigram Smut, can be read stand-alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Pleasures

Hannibal took pride in seeing Will Graham at his dinner table, once again. He often took pride in having anyone there, and even so, Will always drew his attention from any supposedly ‘higher’ guest. Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom, and Margot Verger were also present, seated around the table, but Will’s chair was situated where Hannibal would have a great view of him.  
  
In the kitchen, he mulled over the seating arrangements, the choice wine and such, but especially Will. He smiled to himself, thinking of his lover coming by again. Then, he was suddenly flash-frying a liver. Thank God his muscle memory hadn’t weakened over time, or he might have set his hand aflame.  
  
His distraction was justified, he had to say. This was a very special night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At nearly eight-o’clock, the guests began arriving. First, it was Alana and Jack, greeting him. They talked, pouring over the news about murders and various town events. Town events, one might add, appealed to Hannibal in the way that a school of trout appealed to a fisherman. Then, Margot arrived, she and Alana beginning to talk of Mason. Hannibal did in fact, feel jittery.  
  
He was anxiously anticipating the arrival of his sweetheart, like a boy at the prom. He actually smiled again, when he heard the bell ring for a third time. Opening the door, he saw Will there, hair damp like he’d been walking through the light rain.  
  
“Will. I missed you.” he said softly, that the others wouldn’t hear. A light kiss on the cheek went unnoticed by the guests. “Is it in place?”  
  
Will nodded uneasily, and Hannibal gently touched his face, reassuring. “Everything will be alright.”  
  
He nodded again, and handed Hannibal a tiny remote, before walking inside. Finally, the script in his mind had played itself out, and the show was ready to get going. He escorted Will to the table, after hanging up his coat, and watched him slowly take his seat. The remote was safe and secure in his pocket, and soon everyone was eating and conversing.  
  
Alana commented quietly on the delicious liver. Of course it was delicious, Hannibal had thought, it was made of no animal. He served Will, watching his lover sitting a bit nervously as he did so. Eventually Hannibal made his way to his own seat, and took in the view of his guests eagerly eating his cooking. It did give him a certain sense of pride, he had to admit that.  
  
He eyed Will, those hazel beauties glancing up at Hannibal every few seconds, as he chewed on the tender liver. Through his pocket, Hannibal pressed the smallest button on the remote, watching Will stutter for a moment and catch his glare.  
  
The vibrator inside Will had begun pulsing in a fine tremor.  
  
“So, have you and Mason figured a way to section off the estate, Margot?” Hannibal asked, ignoring Will’s blush.  
  
Margot shrugged, her face a portrait of melancholy. “No. He’s hell-bent on pushing me out.”  
  
“He should realise your worth. You are his sister.” he noted, Alana humming in agreement.  
  
“Well, unless you know one hell of a fantastic lawyer - or _ten…”_  
  
Hannibal shook his head, brushing off such petty things that Mason did to gain power. Lawyers, pursuing his family estate through a mouthpiece. “Just give me Mason’s number, and let me deal with the rest.”  
  
“Hey, are we talking harassment, Doctor?” Jack chided.  
  
“Not at all. Just a friendly call on behalf of a friend of mine.” Hannibal assuaged, taking a bite of the liver.  
  
He subtly pressed the next button, and watched Will almost choke on his food.  
  
“Will?” Alana asked, “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah - Yeah, no, just-- uhm, wrong pipe.” he stammered, coughing quietly.  
  
She nodded, and went back to eating. Hannibal caught Will’s wink, his little smirk of arousal as the vibrator was undoubtedly giving him a good time. He imagined the thing pulsing and twitching in-sync, teasing him, giving him a sense of being full and pleasured. This had become their little game… to see how much they could get away with, before someone noticed.  
  
He saw Will shift in his chair, and a tiny crease appeared in his brow. Hannibal was mentally cheering Will on, hoping he’d keep going with this. If it was too much, Will was supposed to place his fork at the front of his plate, flat on the table.  
  
As soon as Hannibal received that signal, he would stop. But, it seemed that Will was enjoying it, so far, so he kept eating.  
  
“Doctor Lecter, have you been to see Du Maurier’s presentations on the murderer at large?” Crawford asked, “They’re really quite fascinating theories.”  
  
“Oh? Do tell.”  
  
“She has one theory, that the killer is perhaps a florist, and that’s why he takes such pride in the arrangements of his victims.” he replied, “It’s like he’s arranging flowers, plants. And when he puts them on display, it’s like they’re in his window.”  
  
Hannibal quirked an eyebrow. “That is a very interesting theory.”  
  
“What kind of crazy would you have to be to do that?” Margot asked openly.  
  
Hannibal shrugged. “It would depend on the background, Margot.” he said, pressing the next higher button on the remote. “Everybody comes in different flavors.”  
  
Will’s face shifted into an iron mask of determination. The vibrator was now thrusting silently, massaging his hole and throbbing with vibration and sensations. Its textured, soft skin undoubtedly felt real as it pleasured him from the inside. Will was staying strong, not breaking character for even a moment, and Hannibal had to give credit to his strength.  
  
He imagined how Will felt, as he ate and drank with the others. How full and vulnerable he must be feeling, and how aroused. He pictured Will fighting to keep his bulge under control, even though his cock was harder than ever and oozing a blob of precome into his boxers. Hannibal smirked, next time he looked at Will’s pretty, flushed face. Their eyes met, darkened by lust.  
  
“So, tell me, Alana. How have you been?” Hannibal asked, passing the time.  
  
“Oh… Freddie Lounds keeps showing up like a gumshoe.” she muttered, shaking her head distastefully. “Wants to know what I know, what you guys know, and so on. Has she been a bug to any of you?”  
  
“Here.” Jack confirmed.  
  
“She confronted me, yesterday.” Will managed.  
  
“Miss Lounds was in my office as recently as a few hours ago.” Hannibal said, “I didn’t give her anything to work with, of course, but nonetheless, it was awfully impolite of Miss Lounds to appear, uninvited.”  
  
“Maybe she knew who would be here.” Margot said.  
  
The girl had a good point. Freddie may well have heard about his dinner party, and wanted in on the action. Especially if it included guests such as Will Graham. Hannibal barely bit back a look of displeasure, at the thought of her harassing his lover. She should beware… Pork had resumed its rightful place on the menu.  
  
She was almost as insufferable as Chilton, but he could deal with Frederick in a different manner. Something a little less civilized, he reckoned, for how he’d treated Will, thus far. Well, didn’t he have a nice laundry list being built tonight? Still, he snatched a playful glance at Will, who was tapping his foot anxiously, waiting for the level of vibration to rise once more.  
  
Hannibal licked his lips, his tongue lingering on the flesh a little longer than normal, promising Will something for later.  
  
He pressed the second-highest button on the small remote, and watched Will struggle to keep his composure. From what he could see, the rough, deep thrusting action inside his ass was taking a toll. Will was blushing and sweat was prickling on his temples, but he wiped it away with his napkin.  
  
He knew Will’s heart must be racing, his body virtually thrumming with excitement and anticipation. He knew that he must be putting his body through hell, to not even moan or fuck himself on the toy. To have it simply bottomed-out, sheathed in himself and unmoving otherwise, must be torture. Consensual torture, but nonetheless torture.  
  
Hannibal rose to his feet and served everybody more, as the guests continued conversing over Du Maurier once again. He really would have to see her presentations, if they were all that awe-inspiring. His heart kicked in his chest, when he reached Will. The young man was tapping his foot silently, fidgeting with a button on his shirt.  
  
He nonchalantly petted his poor lover’s head, and thankfully nobody noticed. That small gesture of comfort was enough for Will to calm down, at least slightly.  
  
Hannibal resumed his place at the table.  
  
“I’m pretty sure Mason is a sociopath, Margot.” Alana said, taking a sip of her wine.  
  
_“Alana.”_ Jack scolded, before chuckling.  
  
“Indeed, Alana, that term hasn’t been used by any respectable psychiatrist in ages.” Hannibal confirmed, and watched Bloom sink a little. “I would prefer the term used is ‘psychopath’.”  
  
Margot laughed, but Will stayed silent. Hannibal could practically envision what was happening inside Will’s mind. He was likely wanting to be fucked, massaged, to take the vibrator and pound his ass with it, still thrusting. He knew that Will looked like a kitten, but his mind was dirtier than a whore’s. In the most polite sense of the term.  
  
Hannibal loved Will’s dirty mind, in truth. Still… he wanted to know what he was thinking, right now. What he was imagining Hannibal doing to him, that made Will stare and stare into his maroon orbs. It may well have been filthy, when he saw the way Will licked his fork, eyes staying glued to Hannibal as the pink flesh laved over the prongs.  
  
A little flustered, Hannibal once again reached into his pocket and this time pressed the highest setting. Will’s eyes slid shut.  
  
He was completely silent, chewing his food slowly and closing his eyes to fully enjoy the vibration. He watched Will’s chest rise and fall languidly, his body driven closer and closer to the edge. His Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed, opening his eyes and looking at Hannibal dead-on. The two of them no less than ignored the others’ small-talk, and made direct eye contact.  
  
Will smiled to himself and shifted in his chair. He made a face and shifted again. Hannibal narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
“So, I thought that perhaps we could invite Freddie to a party, or a dinner, and maybe persuade her…” Alana was suggesting, just as Will’s eyes went wide.  
  
Hannibal suddenly realised what that face meant. Will had somehow lodged the vibrator to start throbbing against his prostate, and he was blushing harder than ever. The sweat had reappeared on his temples. He blinked several times, trying to nonchalantly shift in his chair and keep it from striking his sweet-spot, but it was overwhelming him with pleasure. Will had yet to place his fork ahead of the plate, as they had talked about. He didn’t have the power to. He didn’t want it to stop.  
  
The vibrator was thrusting hard and fast against his prostate, massaging and vibrating inside his hole, stimulating him so hard that he could barely contain himself. Hannibal, panicking only slightly, raised his wine glass.  
  
Hoping to distract anyone from Will, he spoke. “I propose a toast. To happier endings.”  
  
“Here, here.” Jack agreed, and they all clanked their wine glasses together.  
  
Hannibal heard a tiny noise from Will, and he saw the moment he came.  
  
Will’s eyes scrunched shut, jaw tensing and body going still. Will’s cock was pulsing inside his pants, spurting his hot, wet stickiness in his boxers, just swelling and gushing. Will trembled through his orgasm, combing a hand through his hair and knotting his fingers in it, chest heaving. Hannibal smiled at everyone else, knowing that Will’s orgasm had thankfully passed without anyone else’s knowledge. Will looked blank-faced, glancing around, even as his eyelids were heavy.  
  
Hannibal turned the vibrator off, watching relief engulf Will’s features, along with sleepiness and pleasure. There was that beautiful, after-sex glistening, even as Will’s fresh, hot release cooled on his groin. His sticky, spent cock began softening inside his boxers. He raised his wine glass a little too late, then took a long drink from it, and Hannibal smiled.  
  
_“To happier endings.”_  
  
“Indeed.” Hannibal said. “Now, who wants dessert?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, babies :) Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
